InternetProblem's Birthday Surprise
InternetProblem's Birthday Surprise is a story by InternetProblem. WARNING: Very strong language is in this story Synopsis InternetProblem starts his birthday in a horrid way, so Bowser Junior & the gang try to make him a birthday surprise! Script It starts with InternetProblem sleeping Yogurt&Cheese: INTERNETPROBLEM WAKE UP! InternetProblem: What? Yogurt&Cheese: GET ONLINE TO THE DISCORD, YOU CAN'T SLEEP IN IT'S NOT SUMMER CUMP IT'S FALL. InternetProblem: Why Yogurt&Cheese: BECAUSE THERE IS DRAMA ON THE SERVER AND THEY WANT YOU TO FIX IT InternetProblem: Why do I have to fix it, I didn't start it Yogurt&Cheese: Well you have to blame Gummy Cow! because someone talked about SML's death and things have gone wrong. InternetProblem: (sighs) This is not how I wanna start my birthday, he never remembered On the Discord server: InternetProblem: Stupid Y&C, thinking I can end any Discord drama TortosieCat5: Don't worry Colin, I can handle this Back in real life: Koopa: Hi InternetProblem, Shy Guy just woke up InternetProblem: Why you telling me this? Koopa: Because he peed the bed InternetProblem: WHAT SHY GUY PISSED THE BED? Koopa: Apparently he had a dream about him going on a cruise and he woke up in pee InternetProblem: WHY DON'T YOU GET CHEF PEE PEE TO WASH IT? IT'S HE'S JOB, NOT MINE! AND WHY WOULD A CRUISE MAKE HIM PEE THE BED? Koopa: Because when you're on a cruise you're in water lots and lots of water InternetProblem: SHY GUY'S AN IDIOT I HAVE DRAMA THAT I HAVE TO FIX ON DISCORD Koopa: Just have a look at it Shy Guy: It sucks Toad: INTERNETPROBLEM IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! InternetProblem: TOAD, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY Shy Guy: Dude happy birthday we must make a surprise Joseph: What was that birthday talk today? Cody: I have no idea it's pretty early InternetProblem: LOOK AT THE PEE HE DIDN'T TRY TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND IT'S RAINING, THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER CuldeeFell13: InternetProblem when is Toad and Luigi's Stupid and In- InternetProblem: Why is Toad the only one who remembers my birthday and nobody else? he's the only one who remembers it's my birthday! CuldeeFell13: IT'S INTERNETPROBLEM'S BIRTHDAY? I GOTTA TELL MY FRIENDS Rh390110478: What's up Culdee? CuldeeFell13: I need to tell you and everyone something 2epicworlds: What Joseph: Is Chef Pee Pee putting bacon in the Mac 'N' Cheese CuldeeFell13: Today is InternetProblem's birthday Bowser: I know, he's turning 75 years old Rh390110478: He told me the last week he's turning 22. Chef Pee Pee: BOWSER, INTERNETPROBLEM'S NOT TURNING 75 HE'S TURNING 22! CuldeeFell13: But he thinks that Toad is the only one who remembers it's his birthday Cody: Then how do you remember? CuldeeFell13: It's because I know every wiki user's birthday but I want him to have a nice birthday Shy Guy: Then should we hold him a surprise birthday party? Mario: Indeed Bowser: Well then how can we hold him a surprise? Bowser Junior: I have a good idea InternetProblem: Pee is so gross Bowser Junior: INTERNETPROBLEM I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! InternetProblem: What? Bowser Junior: CHOMPY HAD ANOTHER PUPPY! InternetProblem: He's a boy and I know Bowser Junior: NO HE'S A GIRL AND HE JUST HAD ANOTHER PUPPY IN THE CLOSET InternetProblem: Another puppy in the closet? Bowser Junior: YEAH NOW HE HAS 102 OF THEM AND THEY ALREADY MADE A MOVIE NOW HE HAS 102 THERE GONNA MAKE A SEQUEL TO IT InternetProblem: He's 102nd puppy in the closet Bowser Junior: YEAH IT'S BLEEDING EVERYWHERE! InternetProblem: I'm gonna check Bowser Junior: Count it (locks the closet) InternetProblem: WHY DID YOU LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET! Bowser Junior: I can't hear you In the living room... MarioFan2009: So it's not a disease? Cody: NO IT'S NOT A DISEASE! Toad: And it's not a virus? Cody: JEWISM IS A RELIGION NOT A VIRUS Bowser Junior: I got a rid of InternetProblem MarioFan2009: How? Bowser Junior: I locked him in my closet Toad: Wow, happy birthday to him? Bowser Junior: I know it seems evil, but when he comes out and see's the epic party were gonna throw him Cody: Cool Bowser Junior: So Rh390110478, CuldeeFell13, MarioFan2009, 2epicworlds, Gummy Cow!, and Endlesspossibilities 2006, you all have to get the banners, the balloons, the wrapping paper for the presents I don't want too much presents and the table clothes Rh390110478: Alright Bowser Junior: Joseph, Shy Guy, Koopa and Dad, you all make the tables, ping the tail on the donkey type of game, and the plates Shy Guy: Okay Bowser Junior: Cody get a clown costume even though he isn't a kid and get a big red nose before I give you one Cody: Okay and you have to give me $25 that when InternetProblem opens this he says "Toadette, Toad, and everyone, THIS IS THE DANKEST PARTY I'VE EVEN BEEN TOO" Bowser Junior: I'm sure he's not gonna say that Cody: I'll go Bowser Junior: Also Chef Pee Pee and Toad, you both help me make the cupcakes and a cake Chef Pee Pee: WHY DO I HAVE TO COOK AGAIN, WHY CAN'T I BE THE GROWN UP CLOWN OR SOMETHING? Toad: Silly Chef Pee Pee, you know Cody's going to be the clown Chef Pee Pee: Oh yeah Bowser Junior: Okay Toad & Chef Pee Pee were gonna make him a Luigi's Mansiob cake Toad: I got the ingredients already Chef Pee Pee: Will it look like it? Toad: Yes Chef Pee Pee: Good but just make sure I add the ingredients, I put it in the oven and you all tell me what to do? Toad: For some reason we need to mix the butter and flour together add the vegetable oil, cake mix sugar and some milk Bowser Junior: That's the true ingredients for cake Chef Pee Pee: I know how to make a cake so thanks and how about we make some cupcakes? Toad: FUCKING GENIUS! Bowser Junior: Alright Chef Pee Pee: Toad makes the cupcakes because I don't really trust Junior and I will make the cakes Toad: They will cook awesome! Chef Pee Pee: Let's put the cake in the oven for 30 minutes and the cupcakes for 15 minutes Bowser Junior: THAT'S A DEAL! Toad: The cake should be 40 minutes and the cupcakes 30 minutes Chef Pee Pee: NO CUPCAKES FOR 15 MINUTES AND CAKE 30 MINUTES Bowser Junior: What should I do now? Chef Pee Pee: Check on everyone else Bowser Junior: THAT LOOKS AWESOME CuldeeFell13: Thanks Bowser Junior: Wait "50% off"? Gummy Cow!: Yeah that's how much the balloons cost and we can't take it off without the balloon popping. Bowser Junior: THAT IS AWESOME! 2epicworlds: Really? Bowser Junior: Yeah he's gonna think it's a birthday party and he's also gonna think there's a 50% off balloons sale going on! Bowser Junior: What about you Rh390110478? Rh390110478: The balloons are nearly done please (the balloon pops) AH FUCK IT RH YOU NEED TO LEARN? Bowser Junior: Rh are you okay? Rh390110478: No I got the wrong balloons Bowser Junior: So no animal balloons? MarioFan2009: No animal balloons he got special balloons about games and he got the Mario 64 ones so that's the only balloons he can make Bowser Junior: I think one of InternetProblem's favorite games is Mario 64 Rh390110478: Really? Bowser Junior: No I just said that to make you better Bowser Junior: I wonder how the others are doing Joseph: That's perfect! Shy Guy: I know right Bowser Junior: How are you all doing? Joseph: We got a pin the tail on Detective Pikachu Bowser Junior: That's so cool! Bowser: And son, it was the last one! Bowser Junior: I am sure InternetProblem liked the Detective Pikachu movie at least it's not the Sonic movie holy shit that looks awful Bowser: Yeah it looks sucks and I think Sega will quit making games after the movie Cody: I got a clown costume but I can't find the nose Bowser Junior: Cody you know what this means Cody: You gotta punch me in the nose Bowser Junior: I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A KNUCKLE SANDWICH I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY (Bowser Junior punches Cody giving him a red nose) Cody: THAT HURTS Bowser Junior: You have a red nose so now you're a proper clown Chef Pee Pee: JUNIOR THE CAKE IS DONE! Bowser Junior: Let me see Toad: Look at this beauty! Bowser Junior: That's not a Luigi's Mansion cake Chef Pee Pee: Oh they just came out of the oven, we didn't add the icing yet Bowser Junior: Alright how are the cupcakes going? Toad: I'm just ready to put them in the oven Chef Pee Pee: I'll call you when the icing's added and when the cupcakes are done, start wrapping presents Bowser Junior: Okay Toad: I'm ready they took nearly 30 minutes and I'm gonna put them in the oven for 45 minutes just 15 minutes from an hour Endlesspossibilities 2006: Done Bowser Junior: What is that? Gummy Cow!: It's a painting of InternetProblem. Bowser Junior: THAT'S AWESOME YOU MUST BE ARTISTIC Koopa: Also we got a cupcake stand for the cupcakes! Bowser Junior: Cool you all are outdoing you're self, how is it going Rh? (Another balloon that Rh tried to make pops) Rh390110478: Fuck I don't know how to do this Bowser Junior: Just keep practicing or give it to MarioFan2009 you will get there. 2epicworlds: We just finished the Pinata and we just need to put it up Bowser Junior: IT LOOKS LIKE A DINOSAUR? CuldeeFell13: Indeed Bowser Junior: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW, That's what a dinosaur sounds like Gummy Cow!: We all know Rh390110478: Were done wrapping the presents Bowser Junior: Just put the Pinata up and gather around near where the cake's going to be MarioFan2009: (tries to make a balloon but like Rh, fails) Fuck it I can't do it Bowser Junior: Come join us 2epicworlds: Okay the Pinata's put up Bowser Junior: Good job 2epicworlds, InternetProblem's gonna love this CuldeeFell13: Agree Rh390110478: We made Dr. Mario out of play-doh Bowser Junior: Really Rh390110478: Yeah I did Bowser Junior: It looks like a eggplant Rh390110478: If you don't look at the colors, true Chef Pee Pee: JUNIOR WE FINISHED THE CUPCAKES Bowser Junior: Okay Toad: The cupcakes are done Bowser Junior: They look nice Chef Pee Pee: Since you think the cupcakes look nice, look at the cake Bowser Junior: OH MY GOD CHEF PEE PEE, THAT IS THE BEST CAKE I'VE EVER SEEN! Chef Pee Pee: Usually you hate all of my cooking Bowser Junior: Well I like you're cooking this time Chef Pee Pee: All done by me Bowser Junior: But why does he's arms look weird? Toad: That's his Poltergust G-00 Chef Pee Pee: Yeah that was Toad's idea Bowser Junior: Please take the cake and cupcakes to the living room while I get InternetProblem but also tell everyone to turn off all the lights because I'm going to give him a blindfold and when he takes it off turn the lights on and yell "Surprise" Toad: Nice InternetProblem: Let me out I'm dying Bowser Junior: InternetProblem? InternetProblem: WAIT JUNUIOR IS THAT YOU? Bowser Junior: Yeah InternetProblem: LET ME OUT! Bowser Junior: You didn't say the magic word InternetProblem: Please Bowser Junior: Cool InternetProblem: JUST LET ME OUT Bowser Junior: As long as you promise you won't punch me InternetProblem: I'm not gonna punch you Bowser Junior: Okay InternetProblem: I AM GOING TO CHOKE YOU LITTLE IDIOT WHY DID YOU LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET WHY Bowser Junior: Put this blindfold on InternetProblem: Why? Bowser Junior: I have a surprise for you it's cool and if it's not cool I will let you give Chef Pee Pee all my toys InternetProblem: When I give Chef Pee Pee you're toys, he's gonna burn them In the living room with all the lights off... Bowser Junior: Just a little bit further InternetProblem: So what do you want me to do? Bowser Junior: On the count of 3, you're gonna take the blindfold off InternetProblem: Okay Bowser Junior: 3, 2, 1, Take it off InternetProblem: (takes his blindfold off) What is it? Everyone (except Bowser Junior & InternetProblem): SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY INTERNETPROBLEM! IntenetProblem: You remembered! Bowser Junior: Yeah and it's not just me everyone on the table remembered and I did this all by myself InternetProblem: OH MY GOD, TOADETTE, TOAD, AND EVERYONE THIS IS THE DANKEST PARTY I'VE EVEN BEEN TOO Cody: Get in there! Junior you owe me 25 bucks Bowser Junior: GOD DAMMIT But still you wanna enjoy you're party InternetProblem: OF COURSE I FUCKING DO 2epicworlds: It's great isn't it? InternetProblem: Yes it is it's the best birthday ever! Bowser Junior: Yeah just for you InternetProblem: Wait a minute, why does the balloons say "50% off"? Bowser Junior: All the wiki users (except Rh390110478 & MarioFan2009) got the balloons from the store, the two who didn't instead got balloons that they make by themselves but that's for later CuldeeFell13: Yeah they were on sale and we left them on for a joke Bowser Junior: True by the way Cody, here's 25 dollars Cody: You know what double or nothing when he sees the cake he will say "Trick or Treat puffed up Jigglypuff give me the caramel apples" Bowser Junior: He's not gonna say that Mario: InternetProblem, wanna look at the cake? Bowser Junior: Where have you been the whole time? Mario: Setting up the presents and look InternetProblem it's my bro Luigi InternetProblem: That is so good that Trick or Treat puffed up Jigglypuff give me the caramel apples Bowser Junior: FOR FUCK SAKE WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT? Cody: I have no idea but another 25 dollars Bowser Junior: NOW YOU HAVE STUPID 50 DOLLARS InternetProblem: Can I look at the cupcakes? Mario: Sure InternetProblem: They look cool so what now? Bowser: The presents InternetProblem: THERE'S A LOT OF PRESENTS! Bowser: There's like 5, calm down Rh390110478: Alright so the first one's from everyone within SML Wiki InternetProblem: Wow wait a minute, a bike MarioFan2009: Yeah you always wanted a bike so we gave you one InternetProblem: Okay at least I get to be fit now the next gift Mario: This one if from me, Chef Pee Pee, Bowser, and Rosalina InternetProblem: Wait a second $50 Nintendo EShop gift card, why? Chef Pee Pee: I know how much you like games so I gave you $50 to spend on games you can only get from the EShop InternetProblem: What about the next one? Mario: It's from Koopa & Shy Guy InternetProblem: What a Captain Toad plush Shy Guy: Yeah you like Captain Toa- InternetProblem: I GET IT EVERYONE, I LIKE MARIO AND I'M A FAN OF CAPTAIN TOAD: TREASURE TRACKER BECAUSE I NEED A BREAK FROM WIKIA AND DISCORD Bowser Junior: The next 2 are all from my friends the big one's just from me IntenetProblem: Alright Bowser: Can't wait InternetProblem: Wait a second a Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Joseph: Yeah InternetProblem: WHY DO I WANT SOMETHING RELEATED TO THOMAS AND FRIENDS? Bowser Junior: Yeah I wanna play with it InternetProblem: Do you wanna play with it? Bowser Junior: Yes InternetProblem: Know what since I don't like Thoasm & Friends, you can have it Bowser Junior: Thanks you're really generous InternetProblem: Who's the next gift from? Bowser Junior: It's from me and my friends InternetProblem: What is it? Joseph: It's a Boosted Board InternetProblem: Thanks Bowser: What is it? InternetProblem: He just told... Bowser Junior: OPEN IT COLIN! InternetProblem: Alright Cody: Can I tell you something Junior? Bowser Junior: Sure Cody: 25 more bucks that when InternetProblem opens it he says "Saturday Birthdate More Like Monday Birth" Bowser Junior: Fine InternetProblem: IT'S A BOOSTED BOARD WELL SATURDAY BIRTHDATE MORE LIKE MONDAY BIRTH Bowser Junior: COME ON WHY WOULD HE EVEN SAY THAT? PEOPLE DON'T SAY THAT! Cody: Pay up Junior Bowser Junior: Fine Cody: I got 75 bucks in one day wow InternetProblem: But where's the remote? Joseph: Check under it InternetProblem: Nice try I actually knew where it was Cody: PS. Joseph here's a Boosted Board for yourself Joseph: Thanks Cody what are you gonna get next now you're $75 richer Bowser Junior: Wanna see the "Pin the Tail On Pikachu" game or whatever Bowser, Koopa & Shy Guy bought Joseph: I ALSO BOUGHT IT InternetProblem: It's usually a donkey Bowser Junior: Okay so you gotta put the tail on Detective Pikachu InternetProblem: Okay I'm ready Cody: Also Junior 25 more bucks that when InternetProblem deos it he says... Bowser Junior: No I am not doing this again Cody: Why? Bowser Junior: I'm not losing anymore money Cody: But it's easy money Bowser Junior: But I'm not doing it InternetProblem: Am I getting closer? Bowser Junior: Yeah Endlesspossibilities 2006: Look at how you did InternetProblem InternetProblem: I did it so GIVE THE RING FOR MY NOSE OR CALL ME THE PRESIDENT! Bowser Junior: Was that what he was going to say? Cody: Yeah I would have won another 25 bucks so I would have earned $100 from you InternetProblem: What should I do now? Bowser: Go to the cake CuldeeFell13: BLOW OUT YOUR CANDLES InternetProblem: Wait why does it say 22? but behind there's 2 more candles saying "75"? Bowser: Wait are you turning 75 or 22? InternetProblem: I'm 22 Cody: Fun fact InternetProblem, 75 is how many dollars I made today InternetProblem: Good for you Bowser: That's a good number InternetProblem: Now it's time for MarioFan2009 & Toad to sing you a happy birthday song MarioFan2009: You are great InternetProblem Toad: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR INTERNETPROBLEM, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! InternetProblem: TOAD IF YOU SING THAT LOUD IN MY FACE AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE MarioFan2009: I would have done better InternetProblem: So can I blow out the candles Bowser Junior: Sure and make sure to make a wish InternetProblem: What should I wish for (blows out candles and N64 games appear) Bowser: WAIT GAMES FOR THE N64? InternetProblem: Yeah I made a wish and I wished for N64 games cause it's a great console Rh390110478: OH MY GOD, ME AND MARIOFAN HAVE MADE SO MANY BALLOONS! SO MANY BALLOONS AND A DR MARIO PLAY-DOH EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT FOR THE NES NOT THE N64 Shy Guy: Did you like you're party? InternetProblem: Of course Gummy Cow!: You deserved this party, you are very cool, you deserve to be a cool on the other SML Wiki Sever, not the one TortosieCat owns 2epicworlds: Happy birthday InternetProblem! InternetProblem: And happy 50% off party balloons to me as well Rh390110478: I'M GOING TO MAKE THE BIGGEST (balloon pops) FUCK CAN'T DO IT! Trivia *This fan-fiction is made by InternetProblem to celebrate his own birthday. *When Bowser Junior said that Chompy now has 102 puppies and there gonna make another movie about it, it's a reference to the 2000 movie "102 Dalmatians". *'Running Gags:' **Cody bets Junior 25 bucks that InternetProblem will say something stupid in response to parts in the party, which he does causing Junior to get angry that he had to give Cody 25 dollars **Rh390110478 tries to make a balloon and shouts "fuck" when it pops. Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:From 2019 Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:Yogurt&Cheese Episodes Category:Koopa Episodes Category:Shy Guy Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes